Forum:WTF REALLY?
Get this im online with my ps3. I join a game with what looks to be possable modders one guy there is dualing everyone there and wouldn't you know he is not takeing any damage. then the inevitable happens and he duals me thx to wasteing my life on this site everyday i realise thats its nonother then the infamous RoseOmega shield thankfuly im mordacai so i bust out the desert penatrator and precede to go apeshit on him he just stands there and takes it so of corse i won. then he screams at me over the mic about how im a crazy ass modder and im breaking the game because i have a gun that does over 2 billion damage the noob has no idea that with mordacai is like. SHIELD...PSH WHAT SHIELD. then precedes to kick me. so i try to join a new game and the list only shown like 3 or 4 people i refresh try again and its the same so i go to my other chars and i get the full list. i cheak single player and now im stuck on the got gernades? mission by Dr Zed(who totally is not the brother of Dr ned not in disguise) well i beat the game a long long time ago so the good doctor was not in and i could not turn in my mission so i got to beat PT2 all over again before i start hanging with the 61's again but i cant turn any of my missions in? so anyone plz help and dont say willow tree i have a mac and it does'nt work with mac. also if anyone would be so kind as to let me leech of your 2nd play through from the very begning (as in fresh off the bus). I can offer you my first daughter my fattest cow and 61 acres. or any thing eles that comes to mind i will dupe my WHOLE inventory if you want or free headshots on COD:MW2 anything. my PSN is the same as my signature sry for the rant i have been dieing slowly inside since last night.Mr.friend009 19:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if this makes you feel any better but... you do know Dr.Zed doesn't give you that mission? T.K. Baha does. And why did you duel him? You didn't have to.Midiland95 20:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) lol wut? Always backup your Save File BEFORE going online! -- MeMadeIt 20:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I find that with my "Completionist" character, (who I haven't completed all of the Moxxi's Underdome Riot arenas) with, a random mission checklist comes up, even though I've finished all of them. I don't have a current mission with that character, but the game keeps putting one on for me... I find it doesn't affect anything in game, except having a bit of text in my HUD. (insert shrug here)--Jack Monkey Squat 21:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) to MIDILAND95:sorry its not the got gernades is buy a shield mission my bad. i dueled him because i though nothing of it just another duel.TO JACK MONKEY SQUAT:that would happen to me as well i would get random missons on my log. but this one is differnt because the box in not cheaked off and then when i buy a shield it says turn in but i cant.TO MEMADEIT:backing up my save file for some reason never crossed my mind im puting that on my to do list--Mr.friend009 21:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh if it's that mission you're good. It's a funky glitch and thankfully it doesn't effect the Completion achievement. So you should be good. Yoshi-TheOreo 20:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC)